Black Siren
“''Sorry. Empathy... is a word I’m learning. It’s a work in progress.” |-|Corvina = ''Got all my keys don’t you follow me Call on me B L A C K S I R E N Please do not use Corvina/the content/the coding without permission, please and thank you! Corvina belongs to Unique. P L A Y L I S T (E X P L I C I T) Ain’t mood for no drama Outta my face, didn’t you read my policy? I do what I wanna You ain’t my therapist, ain’t got the formula So stay in your corner A P P E A R A N C E With lips upturned into a condescending smirk, Corvina resembles a tall, confidence-radiating SeaWing, her limbs longer than most and her tail whip-thin. Her arms are thick with muscle and her head is in a narrow, almost diamond-like shape. She has been considered to be undoubtedly pretty by others, which is a trait she’d often use to her advantage during her time as a criminal. While for the most part she appears SeaWing, her LightWing genes result in her lack of gills and bioluminescent stripes, replacing them with the scattered reflective scales found embedded in the bodies of most LightWings. However, she still possesses fins seated along her spine and between her claws. Corvina’s clean, untouched, and glittering scales are prominently white- a rare anomaly of both her tribes, but one she was born with nonetheless. Silver horns of considerable length frame either sides of her head, their tips slightly upturned. Around a pair of fern green eyes is a mask of black- almost silver- scales. Her reflective scales and fins are also of the same shade, though noticeably lighter, with glimpses of white managing to peek through the webbing of her fins. Last thing I need is my head underwater Didn’t I warn ya? P E R S O N A L I T Y Corvina grew up among dark, twisted dragons, so it’s no surprise that she picked up on their nasty characteristics. Empathy and regard for others’ feelings are pretty much foreign concepts to her, so any of her sarcastic or cruel comments are said purely out of habit. She has a sadistic sense of humour as well, poking fun at tragedies and off-handedly joking (and sometimes not) about murder. Although due to her wishes of becoming a better dragon, she has been putting much effort into forcing this behaviour to become less prominent. Corvina was raised to be smart and practical. She doesn’t walk into a room without a quick surveillance to locate the closest exit, identify how many individuals are present, and deduce how quickly she can rob everyone blind without getting caught. She is definitely no mind reader, but she can easily anticipate the actions of others, often causing her to point out the predictability of dragons. Interpreting body language is also another fine skill she was made to hone. Her expertise in lying and manipulating are no doubt some of her more… daunting qualities. With enough time and effort, she could presumably talk someone into throwing themselves over the side of a cliff. Corvina values independence and usually enjoys working on her own. While yes, help is most certainly appreciated, she believes she is more than capable of handling herself and will, most of the time, refuse it. Besides, working alongside others often weighs too heavily on her influential impatience. She is not afraid of taking risks, resulting in her overconfident and impulsive attitude. She’s often been scolded for it, but has made no progress in trying to end it. Corvina holds a great disliking for small, enclosed spaces. Specifically, being in them and unable to get out. And while she has become considerably well adapted to hiding/controlling her claustrophobia, there are quite a few moments where she may become hysterical or irrational. Wanna feel the good Wanna feel the bad Feel it all Got a human heart I’ma let that fly and fall A B I L I T I E S It is extremely unwise to pick a fight with her. Similar to Canary, Corvina can emit a high-pitched cry. However, unlike her sister, this scream is extremely deadly and has the possibility of resulting in ruptured eardrums, exploded brains, and objects being launched several feet back. She can also control the frequency or ranges of her screams, creating small or large sound waves. In theory, her cry could also come out as a whale’s vocalization underwater, just like her sister’s. Unfortunately, due to her lack of gills, there is no way of discovering if this is true or not. She doesn’t completely depend on her scream, however. With fast reflexes and developed senses, Corvina is an expert fighter. She’s been known to take on several combatants at once and detect incoming danger without any problems. When I feel insane And I rap that pain No doubt I’ma spell it out: Don’t tell me to calm down |-|Canon= I can smell your fear The only reason that I’m here H I S T O R Y She hatched alone. It was a small cave, sand and sunlight pooling at its maw. The dragonet might have been completely transfixed by it if the overwhelming absence of… something wasn’t there. In search of it, she stumbled free of her hatching place and began to wander the seemingly endless desert on unsteady legs. She wasn’t sure how long it was before she’d been scooped up by a gentle pair of talons and cradled to a yellow chest. Another figure accompanied the first, although this one brown-scaled and noticeably less friendly and kind. Nevertheless, for reasons unknown to her, she felt immediate affection and kinship for the two. It was a matter of days before the strangers led her out of the desert and into the mountains, where they finally settled in one of the several cave systems. Here, they were greeted by a variety of dragons whom eyed the dragonet with curiosity and interest. It was attention she couldn’t help but bask in. She was brought before a dragon of red scales and a snout dressed in faint pink markings. Although the words were lost on her, she could tell that they were impressed and prideful of her escorts. And then they addressed her, and she was given a title. She was Corvina. She was grouped up with the rest of the community’s dragonets—there were perhaps ten or twelve—and housed in a large singular cave often referred to as ‘the wingery’. One of Corvina’s saviours—who she soon discovered was a nice SandWing named Tumbleweed—was tasked with taking care of them, along with the help of two SeaWings and a NightWing. During her first year with The League of Shadows, Corvina spent much of her time carefree. She would play roughly with the other dragonets and taught basic life skills by her superiors, all while remaining blissfully unaware of The League’s operations. The question as to why they existed never came to the mind of a one year old. But then she learned the truth when she turned two. On a relatively normal summer afternoon, Corvina, and the rest of the dragonets of her age, were brought before the SkyWing she’d originally met on her first day. Quartz explained that they were Ghuls now—young assassins— and that they’d be each given a mentor for proper training and sleeping caves of their own. Bronze—the MudWing that had saved her—was made Corvina’s mentor and conducted her training almost immediately. He was harsh and he was cold, but Corvina never really minded. She wanted to impress him and he’d only yell when she didn’t. Besides, Tumbleweed, who she soon grew to see as her parental figure, showcased warmth and kindness that outweighed his forbidding stature. Bronze taught her various forms of combat, how to wield weapons, and what The League stood for—they wanted to enforce their justice, no matter how brutal or cruel. She learned and understood each of her lessons quickly and eventually became one of The League’s most prized pupils. Tumbleweed often praised her for her work ethic. Bronze even suggested that she’d be out on the field sooner than he’d previously thought. Each day among the League was no different than the last. Hunt, eat, train, eat, sleep. It was a boring life, but Corvina hardly had any objections towards it. At three years old, her daily routine was finally disturbed when a screeching, angry RainWing was practically dragged into the caves at the dead of night and disappeared behind the walls of Quartz’s quarters. Corvina, despite her better judgement, persisted in being awake for the remainder of the night to witness her departure and was intrigued, yet confused, to find that she never left. So she asked Bronze about it the following morning. “That, my dear,” he said as they trudged through the forest in the vicinity of their home, “is the product of Grace and Anaconda’s secret affair.” The words rolled distastefully off her tongue. “Her name is Majesty. Tumble found her near the delta.” Corvina contemplated over his words for a moment. “Why isn’t she dead, then?” “Quartz and the other leaders have nothing against relationships within the League. They, however, do not have any tolerance for offsprings born without their knowledge. You already know how our faction is in desperate need of new Ghuls.” He paused to readjust the satchel slung across his neck. “Quartz hopes to give Majesty a mentor and have her trained, but the possibility of that success is... highly improbable, considering her parents were killed due to her secret existence. I guess we shall wait and see.” Later that day, Majesty was released from Quartz’s quarters and gifted chambers several caves down from Corvina’s. As the weeks dragged by, she discovered that the RainWing didn’t like to speak much. Rather, she greatly enjoyed storming the halls and glaring at everyone that she passed. The only times she did hear her speak were during the numerous occasions where she would be screaming at Quartz or her unfortunate mentor. It surprised Corvina that her nasty behaviour went unchecked. Had it been any other dragonet, they’d be punished accordingly and very, very painfully. “You’ll be training with some of the other dragonets today,” Bronze informed her one morning. “Quartz will be present to oversee everyone’s progress.” His glare was icy as he addressed her. “Do not screw up.” Majesty was among the many Ghuls and mentors found lounging about in the training area. She was hunched over in one of the far corners, shredding a scroll between her claws. With Bronze departing to entertain conversation with the other mentors, Corvina was free to do whatever she’d like until Quartz’s arrival. So out of bold curiosity, she approached the insubordinate RainWing. At first, her presence went unnoticed, as Majesty was far too engaged in her childish tantrum to glance up and scowl at her. But eventually, she dragged her gaze away from her talons to address Corvina with an unimpressed frown. When it became apparent she wouldn’t provide a greeting, Corvina took it upon herself to do so. “Majesty,” she began, settling into a seating position across from her, “We haven’t been properly acquainted. I’m—” In a harsh tone, she was interrupted. “I know who you are. My parents made sure I could identify every one of you heartless, murdering thugs.” Corvina brushed the comment off with unfazed briskness. “Great, then we can skip the usual chivalries. Who’s your mentor? I have Bronze. He’s the grumpy MudWing over there. Real mean to basically everyone. I can be an exception sometimes, though, I guess.” At Majesty’s skeptical glare, she breathed a sigh. “I’m not your enemy, sweetie. I just want to talk.” “And I’d rather not.” She squinted at her. “Cute, but a lie. You’re craving conversation. I can see it in your eyes. And I might be the only dragonet here willing to talk to you. I suggest you make due.” So, although quite reluctantly on Majesty’s part, they talked. Corvina learned more about the RainWing than she’d ever expected to. Majesty was more… laidback and comedic when she wasn’t angry at everyone in the room. She talked of her parents fondly, explaining that they took as many jobs as they could so as to visit her for prolonged periods of time. Sometimes they’d even take her with them. They wanted her to see the world. All too soon their conversation was cut short upon Quartz’s arrival. With a reassuring wink to Majesty, Corvina slipped away to stand by Bronze’s side, oddly giddy from the companionship of a potential new ally. During the following weeks, Majesty and Corvina began to chat more and more. There wasn’t a moment outside of training where the pair weren’t spending time with each other. They were becoming nearly insufferable, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Tumbleweed or Bronze— the latter of which had rather negative opinions on her relationship with the RainWing. He believed her to be a distraction and unsuitable influence. Tumbleweed assured her he was just being paranoid and bad-tempered. Nevertheless, Bronze’s disapproval did little to weaken Corvina’s bond with Majesty. And three years later, their relationship evolved from a strong, trusting friendship to a blossoming romance. On one uneventful day, Majesty had surprised her with a kiss and asked that they become more than just friends. Corvina’s answer was an immediate yes, followed by peppering her new girlfriend with kisses. Around the time of making this decision, Corvina’s final assessment was on the horizon. True to Bronze’s word, she was one of the earliest Ghuls to fulfill her training and become a Shadow. He explained that her final task was to assassinate a well known SeaWing noble, although the reason as to why left unknown to her. Rather than the nerves she’d expected to have, Corvina could feel excitement and confidence. It was simple. She’d killed before. The only difference now was that she’d be doing it alone, without the help of Bronze. She could do this. Majesty was practically jumping off the walls when Corvina told her of the news, her tones disapproving and skeptical. “''I'' personally think you shouldn’t go galloping off on a possible suicide mission,” Majesty growled, digging her claws into stone to hang from her stalactite perch. “You’re only six. Not even an adult. But what do I'' know?” Corvina scoffed. “I’ve been training for this moment for most of my life.” She didn’t notice the way Majesty bristled at her words. “I think I have it covered. Didn’t you see me take on Quartz’s eldest son the other day? Redstone is one of the best assassins here and ''this six year old beat him. If I can take him, a spoiled rich noble will hardly be a problem. I won’t fail. I can’t.” It was Majesty’s turn to scoff. “That sounds like overconfidence waiting to kill a dragonet.” “You do realize I don’t exactly have a choice in the matter, right?” “''Unfortunately'',” Majesty grumbled, ears flicked back to physically display her obvious irritation. “Which is another good reason as to why we should ditch this loony bin and go off on our own.” Corvina’s snout wrinkled in distaste. “The League is my family. I was abandoned in the desert and they saved me. They took me in and made me on of their own. I’d never leave them. I owe them too much.” With distinctive reluctance, Majesty nodded slowly, and, while still not seeming too pleased about the matter, bid her girlfriend the best of luck. Two days later, Corvina was called to action action. She embraced Majesty— who remained displeased by her departure— in farewell before gathering her necessities. A few knives, poison, matches, and rope. And then, accompanied by Bronze, she began her flight to the Kingdom of the Sea. Under a week, they arrived on its shore in a city just off the coast, the ocean’s waters darkened and shrouded in evening shadows. Corvina did not take these incoming nightly hours to rest. Rather, her mission started almost immediately. The hybrid slunk silently between buildings and catwalks, ears flicked forward with caution, footsteps nearly inaudible. The city was practically deserted at night, save for the few stragglers Corvina swiftly managed to avoid. She was hyper aware of Bronze following from the rooftops, his cold stare almost pinning her to the ground, those orbs judging and evaluating. After what felt like several lifetimes, Corvina finally reached the household of her target. A large, fancy brick of a fortress, one fit for a queen. She took a few moments to scope out the building for possible entrances. Quickly discovering that all entrances were reinforced by a pair of guards, Corvina hopped onto the roof above one of the side doors and brandished her knives, eyeing the SeaWings below. Without warning, she practically leapt down on top of them. The two were dead within moments, throats individually slit with fine, thin lines leaking of scarlet blood. Careful to avoid their bleeding wounds, Corvina removed a key from one of the guards and inserted it into the lock. She refrained from a bounce of glee at the satisfying click that followed, before letting herself into the fortress. She didn’t wander the empty corridors for long. Bronze had drilled the location of the noble’s quarters into her head more times than she could count. The door was surprisingly unlocked when she experimentally twisted at its handle. Muddling her astonishment, she slipped in She was temporarily bemused by the lack of a sleeping nest before acknowledging the large pool in the a center filled to the brim with seawater. Sleeping peacefully inside it was a rich green SeaWing adorned in jewelry— the dragon she’d been sent to kill. Corvina circled the pool for a few moments, pondering why the League would want him dead. Perhaps he was a crook? A scammer? A pawn whose purpose was now filled? Didn’t matter. The League wanted him so she would follow through without question. With that fitting conclusion, Corvina leaned down, grabbed the SeaWing by his skull, and promptly snapped his neck. She leaned back to study her work. He still looked asleep. Peaceful. If she hadn’t known better, she would think he was still alive. Unclasping the jade bracelet from his body, she clipped it to her wrist and turned towards the window for her grand escape. And then came the sounds of webbed talons pausing at the doorway. Corvina whipped around and growled at the SeaWing that stood there. Their terrified glare went from her to the noble and back within seconds, before the terror warped into grief and fury. They leapt for her almost immediately, claws barely grazing her scales as she scurried out of the way. They continuously grappled, the once empty silence now occupied by snarls and hisses and shrieks. The two seemed to be evenly matched, until the SeaWing managed to hit an opening and Corvina was sent crashing into the pool. She wasn’t given a chance to scramble back to her feet, for the SeaWing was immediately on top of her. Their talon held her head securely beneath the water, leaving her trashing and fighting for air. Dots sparkled her vision, fear bit at her bones. She couldn’t breathe. She needed to breathe or else she was going to die. She didn’t want to die. So sometime during her desperation, she screamed. Suddenly, the pinning force was gone completely and she was free clamber out of the pool, her lungs taking in massive gulps of air while spitting out alarming quantities of water. She nearly tripped from the shakiness occupying her limbs as she limped away from the pool. She did, however, trip on the body lying only a few feet away. Pulling herself up at lightning speed, Corvina was left gaping at the sight before her. The SeaWing laid dead on the floor, what once was their head now a mess of brain matter and blood. She nearly gagged. Her Ghul training had prepared her for numerous gruesome sights, but this… She glanced around for Bronze, wondering if perhaps he had come to her aid. He was nowhere in sight. Then came the obvious consideration. Had she done this? With effort, Corvina forced herself to move away from the body and make a break for the window. It was highly unlikely that her scuffle with the SeaWing hadn’t been heard by other occupants of the building. As she neared her exit, she spotted Bronze pacing atop a structure opposite of the fortress. Sparing one last glance at the gory scene behind her, she flung open the window and glided over. “The mission was a success,” Bronze said upon her landing, his words a statement, not a question, as he blankly eyed the bracelet on her wrist. Corvina bit back the tremble in her voice and responded with an eager nod. “Did you expect any less from the best?” Her reply was his glare. “I heard commotion. Sounds of a struggle. I saw glimpses of another SeaWing. What. Happened?” “It was nothing I couldn’t handle,” Corvina replied nonchalantly, face framed with a false smile. “Any and all witnesses are dead.” There was a moment’s worth of silence. “Alright,” the MudWing drawled finally. “Excellent work. I applaud you.” She beamed at his praise. “Quartz and Tumbleweed will be proud. Now let us make our way back to camp. We require our rest for tomorrow.” They left the Kingdom of Sea at the crack of dawn the next morning. As they flew across the continent, Corvina couldn’t help but be plagued with images of that night, attempting, yet failing, to comprehend what had happened. What she had done to ward off—and kill—that SeaWing. There was no reasonable explanation. One moment she’d been struggling for her life and the next… her advisory was dead. Upon her return to The League, Majesty was the first to greet her with a nearly unbalancing hug, followed by a kiss that was unfortunately cut short by Tumbleweed’s presence. The SandWing, who was already knowledgeable about the outcome of her quest due to Bronze, warmly welcomed her home and gave their congratulations. Once Tumbleweed and Bronze bid themselves farewell and went on their separate ways, Majesty all but dragged Corvina back to their cave. She was all but ecstatic to know everything she’d underwent during her two weeks of absence, preferably the bits about her assassination. Corvina was of course happy to oblige, especially in hopes of seeking some insight on her fight with the second SeaWing. Majesty was just as uncertain as she was. That is, until she asked for further detail into the attack. As Corvina went over her story for a second time, it seemed the other dragoness managed to realize something she didn’t. Rather than immediately sharing her discovery, she cut her off and hurriedly ushered the hybrid out of their cave. “We’re going hunting,” Majesty briskly informed a Shadow, barely sparing them a chance to respond before they departed from the mountain. Corvina gave an irritated huff as she was led through the forestry below, her girlfriend’s silence wearing thin on her impatience and curiosity. “Where are we going?” “Looking for some far, open space,” murmured Majesty. “There should be one right— aha!” The pair found themselves in a meadow of sorts. Without explanation, Majesty went about inspecting the area, leaving Corvina to stare after her and make no attempts to hide her visible confusion. Upon the completion of her scrutiny, the RainWing resumed their conversation with the most oddest of requests. “I want you to scream.” Corvina simply blinked at her. “You want me to what?” “You said that SeaWing died after you screamed,” was Majesty’s response as she poked a sharp claw into her shoulder. “So scream.” A talon shot out to wave at a branching tree in the meadow’s center. “Aim for the tree.” Corvina was half-tempted to protest until she actually considered what Majesty was saying. It had been only after she’d given her terror a voice that the SeaWing had died. How hadn’t she seen it before? With a nod, Corvina gestured for Majesty to stand back. If it worked, she didn’t want another dead body on her talons, certainly not her girlfriend’s. Once she dissected that she was a safe distance away, she aimed and screamed. Almost immediately an invisible force threw her back, her body connecting painfully to a tree. Groaning and ignoring the dull aches lacing her scales, she leisurely pushed off the trunk and pulled herself to her feet. Majesty was by her side in an instant, grinning from ear to ear and practically bouncing on her claws. Corvina didn’t have to ask what had her so joyous; the answer was already in front of her. The central tree was no longer intact. It had snapped into two, with one end still rooted to the ground and the other halfway across the clearing. Decorating the scene was scattered bark shavings. “That was incredible!” Majesty cried suddenly, tackling Corvina in a hug and pinning her in place. “My ears are ringing and moons, do they hurt, but that was incredible! You’re incredible! It tore so easily! I saw waves in the air. I’ve never seen that before!” Corvina couldn’t help the blush creeping across her cheeks. “I’m very glad you think so,” she replied, reaching her snout forward to nuzzle her. “I can’t wait to tell Bronze and Tumbleweed about this!” At her words, Majesty’s excited features twisted into a frown. “I don’t think… we shouldn’t tell the League.” Her tone was cautious, warning. “Not even Tumbleweed or Bronze. We don’t know how they’d react.” “Um, with excitement and admiration?” Corvina shot back, the sudden change in attitude somewhat surprising her. “I understand why you may have problems with me telling the rest of the League, considering…” From the pained look on Majesty’s face, she chose not to finish the thought. “But Bronze and Tumbleweed are like parents to me. They deserve to know.” “Just so they can tell Quartz?” Majesty retorted. “They’re strictly loyal to the League. I’m sure they care about you, but they’d still inform her in a heartbeat. Just… do it for me, okay? The League already has enough powers in their talons and I don’t want anyone to exploit you more than they already have.” A cross between a huff and a sigh exited Corvina’s lips before they stretched into another smile. “Alright, fine. I’ll do it for you.” The following months, Corvina was given ceremonial acceptance into the League and sent out on several missions across the continent. She was always successful in endeavors, much to the pride of her former mentor and Tumbleweed. During the days she wasn’t off killing in another kingdom, she and Majesty would return to the same meadow to practice her newly acquired powers. The latter’s advice was unusually insightful. With her help (and some unfortunate animal test subjects), Corvina managed to obtain the ability to alter the frequencies, ranges, and power of her screams in a matter of a few weeks. A year later, the other now-7-year-old apprentices, including Majesty, became official members of the League as well. With this new development, Corvina and Majesty started going on missions together, with the former doing most, if not all, the killing, and the latter tagging along as “emotional support”. Not that the League needed to know that. Is to wreak havoc R E L A T I O N S H I P S C A N A R Y Positive text W I N D Y Positive text M A J E S T Y Positive text K A W A N Positive text P A T C H Neutral/Positive text B E L U G A & C A Y H A Neutral text T U M B L E W E E D Negative text B R O N Z E Negative text Everybody prayin’ that I’ll change Maybe one day but tomorrow I’ll be '''back at it' |-|New Dragonets= ''’Cause bad habits they '''die hard' ''We live fast we '''die hard' H I S T O R Y text 'Go against me, you’ll die hard' R E L A T I O N S H I P S C A N A R Y 'Positive' text W A N D A 'Positive' text S E T O S A 'Positive/Neutral' text 'Die hard' |-|Trivia= 'I sold my soul to a three-piece' ''And he told me I was '''holy' 'He’s got me down on both knees' ''But it’s the devil that’s tryna T R I V I A *She is heavily inspired by Laurel Lance of Earth-2 from Arrow, whom I will have you know is my wife *Corvina is the latin word for “''like a raven''” *She was born 23 years after the Great War *The League of Shadows takes inspiration from DC Comics’s League of Assassins/Shadows Hold me down Hold me down Sneaking out the back door Make no sound |-|Gallery= Knock me out Knock me out G A L L E R Y by Flight Rising! 060e82f0feaa4c6.png|by Verglas!! lemme just yeet this here.png|oh yeah seb drew laurel/black siren so it only makes sense that i showcase their art on her page Your silence is my favorite sound.jpg|by Arrow!! Saying that I want more This is what I live for Stared in a mirror and punched it to shatters Collected the pieces and picked out a dagger Category:Characters Category:LightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction